The Pickolon Betrayal
The Pickolon Betrayal was a war in which the Pickles betrayed the Melons in the city of Pickolon. If it never happened, Adamoy would never have become the leader of Melonland, and the War Of Pickles would never had happened. History A Meeting of Nations On February the sixteenth, Meloner, the leader of Melonland at the time, planned a meeting with the Supreme Pickle to talk about the terrorist attack in the streets of Los Pickles. The Supreme Pickle secretly believed that Meloner had sent the terrorist in order to attack Pickland for conquering purposes; however, he was wrong. The Supreme Pickle said that he did not have time for the meeting, but he also claimed he could have Meloner come February the nineteenth. Meloner agreed to that date and began preparations for the meeting. The reasoning behind the later meeting was so that the Supreme Pickle could gather power in order to assassinate him later. He planned to also eat the leader in order to ensure no one would find him. On February the eighteenth, Meloner arrived in the port of Cantaloupus. He then took a private plane to Pickolon, where he stayed in a hotel for the night. The staff in the hotel actually worked directly for Supreme Pickle; however, the Supreme Pickle was stealthy and only used non-pickle slaves as staff in order to make sure Meloner was not suspicious. Meloner fell for the trap. Assassination While he was in Pickolon, he went to a green house in the middle of the city. He met the Supreme Pickle in his office. They talked about the disaster; Meloner urged, "You need to upgrade your security systems so that these disasters don't happen again." The Supreme Pickle responded, "Says you! You can't even remove the weebs in your own country, you piece of ugly red vegetable." Meloner's feelings have been hurt and he spat, "I don't care about weebs, AND DON'T SAY BAD THINGS ABOUT MY LOOK! VEGETABLES DON'T HAVE SEEDS!" The Supreme Pickle did not reply and winked at a pickle soldier hiding in the shadows of the corner of the room. Meloner whipped his head around. Shocked, he knew what was going to happen next—no one was supposed to be allowed into the room except for the two leaders. Before he could run away, the soldier took out her knife and cut Meloner into squares; then the Supreme Pickle ate them. The soldier was actually the Supreme Pickle's wife. The wife, loyal, would not tell anyone. All melons within the vicinity of fifty metres were blown up. War The Supreme Pickle sent his soldiers to put expired pickles in Melonland shops. The Supreme Pickle was unaware of the geography of the multiverse; thus, he made the mistake of putting the expired pickles in the Derpy Dimension (he did not know Melonland was part of the Derpy Dimension). The Supreme Pickle eventually learned Melonland is part of the Derpy Dimension. When he tried to commence the plan with even more pickles, for he thought he could take down the powerful dimension and be the new strongest, he failed, only poisoning one Derpling, whose weakened immune system would not allow her to be cured. DerpyMcDerpell went to the Derpling immediately. He realized it was an attack on the Derpy Dimension and initiated war, declaring it on the pickles. The pickles were immediately attacked with many WWPs, starting the War of Pickles. When DerpyMcDerpell learned of the assassination of Meloner, he installed his young son Adamoy as the new ruler of Melonland. Summary February 16th—Meloner plans a meeting with the Supreme Pickle in Pickolon about the terroristic attack in Los Pickles February 17th—Meloner takes a boat to Cantaloupus, a port city in Melon Pickland February 18th—Meloner arrives at Cantaloupus, and takes a plane to Pickolon February 19th—The Pickolon Betrayal starts; a soldier murders Meloner February 20th–23rd—The Supreme Pickle sends Pickle soldiers to Melonland but doesn't realize Melonland is in the Derpy Dimension, putting expired pickles in shops February 24th—DerpyMcDerpell hears the news about expired pickles and declares war against the Pickles after a Derpling is poisoned